Love: The RPG
by 8Daisy8
Summary: Vincent has currently been in his relationship with Katherine for about 2 years. She's been feeling a little distant from him. When he meets a girl over a video game, what complications will it bring to their relationship? (For those who don't know, RPG is Role-Playing Game; clever, no? :P)
1. Caution to the Wind

**Love: The RPG**

**Chapter 1: Caution to the Wind**

Lately, the way that he could easily pull off a headshot on the zombies was addicting. The way he could be victorious over all challengers gave a whole new meaning to an adrenaline rush. He loved the way it felt to pack magazine after magazine into his enemies, the familiar racing of his heart when a grenade landed perfectly at the opponent's feet, sending them to death's door when it exploded.

Currently, he had just thrown a flash grenade, blinding the attacker and giving himself a chance to take out his machine gun and-

"Vincent! Are you playing those games again?"

The man in question sighed, the woman giving an annoyed stare. He continued his assault in the world on the screen. The long-haired woman moved in front of him, her hands on her hips. He strained to see but was unable, hearing his character's scream as they died.

"Come on, Katherine!" Vincent stood, walking around her and removing the disc from the system. "I was in the middle of something!"

"Something that you do every free moment you get." She flipped her mocha hair over her shoulder, turning to him and crossing her arms over her chest. "What about me?"

"What do you mean 'what about you'?" Vincent returned the game to the cabinet and plopped down on his bed. Katherine walked over and stood in front of him as he said, "We spend lots of time together."

"Not enough for me!" She pushed him back roughly and climbed on top of him. She began to kiss him just as intensely as she had pushed him. Vincent was shocked. Katherine had never acted like this before, so needy and hungry. When she noticed that he hadn't responded, still as stiff as ever (and not in the right place) underneath him. She sat up, still straddling him. "Vincent, please…" Her eyes began to glisten tearfully. "Make love to me."

The curly-haired man laid there stunned. She began to lift his shirt so that his stomach was exposed. She positioned herself so that she could kiss and lick and nip at the revealed skin. She began to go lower and lower…

"O-okay, I have to use the bathroom!" He quickly pushed her off of him and ran to the small bathroom, locking the door. He groaned as his manhood begged for freedom. "Damn it, Katherine," he whispered, quickly turning on the shower, shedding his clothes, and stepping in. The water felt nice, relaxing him. He thought of what Katherine had just tried to do to him and without further contemplation, set to satisfying himself.

x~x~x~x

Katherine let her tears run freely. "That-that… Vincent, why?" she said to herself. He hadn't spent more than maybe an hour paying attention to her in the last week! Now she was trying to give him what all men crave and he turned her away again. Something was going on with him. Was he getting physical attention elsewhere?

She heard the shower running. Katherine thought, _I could still try to…_ She shed her clothes and went to her dresser. Pulling out a sheer, black, cleavage-showing nightie, she slipped it on and matched it with a black thong that had a black flower pattern on it. Katherine looked at herself in the mirror, feeling confident that he couldn't ignore her this time.

When she heard the shower stop running, she posed herself in what she hoped was a sexy position on the bed. She was on her back, one knee up to reveal just a tiny bit more of her legs. One arm rested just above her head, the other rested on her upright knee. At the last moment she removed her glasses and pulled the thin strap of the lingerie so that it was off her shoulder and, she hoped, more alluring.

Vincent walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist and drying his hair with a smaller one. He stopped when he saw Katherine, starting to become red-faced. "Kath-er-ine," he stuttered. "You look…" His eyes devoured the image of her body, his mouth salivating. It was like some addictive, unhealthy food; you couldn't just have one and you'd always want more. He moved closer so that he could practically smell the sex appeal crawling off of her body.

"Vincent," Katherine burned her lustful eyes into him. "I won't ask you again. Make love to me."

Vincent threw his towels to the ground and straddled her. He gazed into her eyes with much love and want before his mouth pressed quickly to her lips. He pushed her legs apart and positioned himself in between them as she wrapped them around his waist. He ran his hands over the soft skin of her thighs before sitting them both up and lifting the nightie over her head and tossing it to the floor. They returned to their horizontal position and Vincent felt the softness of her body against his.

"I love you, Vincent," Katherine whispered.

x~x~x~x

Katherine awoke the next morning in Vincent's arms, her head on his chest. She was sore in a good way. If she was completely honest, last night was a huge relief. If he hadn't Have said yes yet again, she would've been absolutely sure that he was cheating.

Vincent stirred underneath her, quietly saying good morning. He pecked her on the forehead and scooted out of bed, taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom. They showered together, casually flirting and laughing. After they were both clothed, Katherine went off to her office job while Vincent continued his game that had been interrupted.

He joined a party where people had their mics on. He looked over their usernames and stats. Suddenly, one of them sent him a message. _Hey there (; Got a mic?_ from PinkRibbon666. He could hear over the mic that it was a girl. She giggled with her friends, two other boys, about the last group they played with.

Vincent messaged back, _Yeah, dead at the moment._

"Aww, that's too bad, BlackSheep. It's always better when we can talk, way more fun…" She addressed him by his username. "We should talk sometime, BlackSheep." Her friends proceeded to ask what she was talking about. And before Vincent knew it, there was a friend request in his inbox.

x~x~x~x

**Hey, guys. Author here ^u^ **

**I know that chapter was short but it's basically just an intro and I was so anxious to see what you thought that I couldn't wait to post it. Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Ideas for plot progression would be appreciated.**

**So, uh, yeah… BYE (x**


	2. Platonic

**Love: The RPG**

**Chapter 2: Platonic**

It had been around two hours since Vincent had met this PinkRibbon666 player and still hadn't accepted nor rejected the friend request. He usually didn't add someone right away before he actually knew them. He had learned from past experiences that someone who seems nice and friendly could reveal an ugly underbelly when provoked. The dark-haired man already had enough stress in his life, so why should he have to deal with more where it shouldn't be? As far as he was concerned, he didn't know these people personally and therefore it wasn't a big deal if he got along with them or not. If they seemed to be pretty relaxed or, by his definition, cool people, then he would accept their friendship.

The girl on the mic with her other friends sounded nice enough, jokingly taunting the other players when she had defeated them and showing off her flashy costumes. In this game, the objective was to take down the other team in the allotted time. They had requested that no one used special power weapons that had been placed around the maps. When someone didn't obey, her team ganged up on that person until they were dead, taunting because of the fact that they only needed default weapons to win. Overall, she seemed to be up to Vincent's standards.

"Hey, BlackSheep, is your mic charged yet?" she spoke after a while. Vincent looked over to the headset hooked up to his console, the blue light indicating the charge was full. He decided to message her.

_Yeah, I kind of have some bad cough going on though. Maybe next time we play, I'll use it._

"Aww, okay… Will there be a next time, BlackSheep?"

Vincent thought, 'What could it hurt?' and went into his inbox, accepting the friend request from PinkRibbon666. Accordingly, she said, "Yay! It'll be so much fun!" Her friends seemed confused but she didn't bother to explain.

_I'm gonna go now. I haven't had anything to eat yet, so… I might be on later. See ya. _Vincent sent the message and when she responded with a goodbye, he shut down his console, removed his game, and headed to the kitchen.

x~x~x~x

Sitting down with a bowl of rice covered with curry, Vincent grabbed the remote and flipped through channels until coming to the news. The reporter had brown hair parted to the side with cute bangs over her left eye. For the most part, she seemed to be a girl that his friends would whistle at. Appearances used to mean a lot to Vincent. When he met Katherine, she was beautiful, she still is, but it was more all about looks for him. He was a stupid teenager, thinking she may just be another easy lay, but it turned into a much more emotional connection. That's why he was so against the idea of what Katherine had suggested (and eventually talked him into) the day before; he didn't want to go back to his days of just being a lusty horndog all the time. He wanted a relationship about more than just sex or physical pleasure.

"For our next story, are video game interactions ruining relationships in real life?"

Vincent nearly choked on his mouthful of food. How ironic. Katherine was already very wary of him and his relationships with other women, the jealous type. He loved her to death and he would travel to end of the world and back for her, but her distrust in him was started to irritate him. They'd been together this long, so what was there to go philandering about for? They were perfectly happy! Although his lover was demanding more affection these days…

Finishing his meal, he wandered over to the sink and proceeded to scrub at his dish until all germs seemed to have dissipated and set it in the dish dryer to air out. He stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter for a minute, contemplating what to do with himself. Scratching the back of his head, he figured he might need to get some of his work done. But he was known for being a first class procrastinator. Vincent turned his game console back on, putting in a different game than earlier. He saw that PinkRibbon666 was still online. As soon as he noticed this, a message came into his inbox again.

_Hey ^u^ You busy?_

He sighed. She had better not be the clingy type. _No. But I'm going to play a different game right now. Maybe we could play again later?_

_What game are you going to play? Maybe I have it too and we can play together._

Vincent gave her an answer and before he knew it, he was inviting her to his lobby. She arrived and he heard her mic turn on with a _ping_. He grabbed his mic and placed it in his ear, turning it on as well. She was the first one to speak.

"Hi!"

"Hey. How's it going?" Vincent spoke.

"I'm doing fine. How are you?" Her voice had a sugary sweet edge to it that seemed pretty cute.

"I'm okay," he replied. Sensing the need to make conversation, he added, "So how long have you been playing this game? Not many people are that into it."

"Well, I've had it for a few months and it seems entertaining enough so I decided not to return it. The single-player is really good. The graphics are really great! There are a lot of issues with the multiplayer, but it can be really fun and," she purred out the next word. "Satisfying when you win."

The way she said that made him slightly uncomfortable, but he continued anyway. "Yeah, the story mode is pretty good. The multiplayer has aiming issues and the control of your character really isn't that smooth."

"Ugh, I know, right?! They definitely need to add a patch to this game. At least the lag isn't a big issue. This game maintains connections pretty well."

After about ten minutes of players coming and going, they finally had a full session and started a match. The objective of this game was pretty much the same as the last one, but there were different game mechanics and way different weapons. Whereas the other game was filled with rocket launchers, magnums, and grenade launchers, this one had longbows, machine guns, and shotguns. There were also zip lines to escape enemies and plenty of ways to attack a camper if they decided to use that cheap tactic. That was a big issue with the former game. Lots of people went to the place where there was only one or two ways to get to their location and waited for others to come up one by one and slaughter them.

If anyone was using mics, only the members of their team could hear them. So the only ones that could hear Vincent were PinkRibbon666 and another member on their team. It was very useful when trying to be discrete about their plan. Their first match was successful and PinkRibbon666 cheered and pressed the taunt button, prompting her character to put her hands on her hips and say, "Time out for you!"

After a few more successful matches, Vincent got a little tired of having to call this girl by her username.

"Hey, mind if we exchange names? I don't wanna have to keep saying your username over and over."

"Sure. You go first though! Sorry, it's just I had someone ask me my name before and then they refused to give me theirs…"

"Oh, no problem. My name's Vincent."

"Ah, I like that name! I'm Catherine!"

Vincent's eyes immediately widened. "C-Catherine?"

"Yeah, why? Is there something wrong with my name?" She sounded a bit offended.

"N-no! Nothing like that! That's just…really weird because I already know a Katherine and… I don't know. Never mind." Vincent awkwardly laughed off what he had said. What was he thinking?! He was acting like a sick pervert! Why was he freaking out over something as trivial as a name?

Catherine hummed on the other end. "So you're saying there's only room for one Catherine in your life?" A long pause ensued during which Vincent felt completely flustered. Catherine then burst into a fit of giggles. "I'm just kidding! That would be a really dumb thing to be upset about! Hehe…"

"Oh, yeah," Vincent answered with a very uncomfortable laugh.

"I'm sure you're very faithful to your Katherine, right?" The question threw him off and seemed very loaded.

"Umm, I'm not sure that's any of your business."

"I'm just teasing~" Catherine let out a noise of glee. "Where are you from, Vincent?"

"I live in the beautiful suburbs of Pennsylvania," Vincent said very casually and with much sarcasm.

"Really?!" Catherine shouted. "I do too!"

Vincent gasped, quite obviously panicking. She wasn't going to try to meet him in person, was she? "Ah, ha ha… That's so funny…"

"Hey, so what other games do you play, Vince?" Ignoring the nickname, he indulged her as to stay away from the subject of locations.

They spent the next ten minutes or so talking about various games, their best components and their flaws. Throughout the whole conversation, Vincent couldn't stop thinking about what she had meant by asking those strange questions.

x~x~x~x

**Author here~ I tried to keep the characters' personalities as close to normal as I could, so please forgive me if they, at any point, seem out of character!**

**Right now, I'm just trying to develop the circumstances of their relationships. Please be patient as you wait for the real action to begin! Thank you!**


End file.
